


One Day

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: TVB - Fandom, The Exorcist's Meter, 降魔的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 一天內的日常碎片小甜餅
Relationships: 杜天宇/潘榮亨, 許廷鏗/胡鴻鈞, 馬國明/胡鴻鈞, 馬季/石敢當
Kudos: 2





	1. Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> 宇亨/馬石/明鈞/鏗鈞  
> 飛虎 杜天宇x誇世代潘榮亨  
> 降魔的 馬季x石敢當  
> TVB真人 馬國明x胡鴻鈞  
> 樂壇真人 許廷鏗x胡鴻鈞

One Day - Morning Call

※

1\. 宇亨：

杜天宇是感到下身傳來溼嗒嗒的感覺才驚醒的。睜開眼睛，映入眼前的是誰柔順的一把秀髮，和正在上下晃動的頭顱。

「潘榮亨。」他吐出對方的名字，卻發現自己的聲音沙啞－－那倒是的，一大清早便被欲求不滿的潘榮亨以口交弄醒－－沙啞得來暗藏情慾。

潘榮亨的眼往上瞄了瞄，對上自己的雙眸，緩緩吐出杜天宇的硬挺，用舌頭挑逗著敏感的包皮，與此同時說了聲慢條斯理而慵懶的「早」。

杜天宇勾唇，隨即伸手抓住潘榮亨的頭髮，讓亨少的頭激烈晃動著，套弄自己的碩大。

腦海裏早已浮現了如何報復亨少的念頭，讓杜天宇笑得更加燦爛。

※

2.馬石：

「小馬。」馬季睜開眼睛，第一個看見的景物居然是放大好幾倍的石敢當俊臉，嚇得急忙後退，後腦不慎撞到了床頭木板，讓人類吃吃叫痛。

「你沒事吧，小馬？」石敢當的眼神流露出關切，馬季狠狠地瞪了瞪石精靈，撫了撫後腦腫痛的部位。

「沒事沒事。」他揮手回答，「好端端的，幹嘛湊這麽近，嚇死人了。」

「啤啤叫本尊這樣做的，她說這樣做鐵定會讓你高興起來的。」他撇了撇嘴，「看起來是本尊錯了。」

馬季看著臉上流露出委屈神色的石敢當，嘆了口氣。得教訓一下啤啤這個傢伙才是呢。明知道自己喜歡石敢當，還要叫他湊這麽近，是想要殺他一個措手不及，露出馬腳是不是？

「不是啦……」馬季回答道，有點彆扭地撇開了面。

石敢當隱約見到人類的臉上似乎浮現了一抹粉紅，可他卻沒有勇氣追問。

※

3.明鈞：

鴻鈞一大清早便被電話鈴聲吵聲，睡眼惺忪地抓起電話，本來大概想要掛線－－心想又是個廣告電話吧－－卻不小心胡亂點了個接聽鍵。

傳來的是情人熟悉溫柔的聲音。

「鴻鈞？」馬國明呼喚道，「起床了。」

鴻鈞的腦袋突然轉動不了，嘴巴只是在開開合合，他重重地跌落床上，腦袋瓜撞擊枕頭，映入眼簾的卻是陌生的天花板和煙霧探測器。

他這時才記得自己身處的不是香港的家裡，而是大馬。

「我在馬來西亞啊......」嘴巴似乎不受控制，說的話都是綿綿軟軟的，帶點撒嬌的感覺，「不用這麼早起床回去電視城了。」

「啊，都忘記了。」他聽到電話另一段的情人苦笑道，「我在大陸拍劇拍糊塗了，都忘記你的時間表了，為了拍劇不能和你一起去大馬頒獎禮，真抱歉。」

「道甚麼歉，藝人身不由己，我最清楚了。」鴻鈞勾脣，翻了個身，和情人聊電話之後似乎又清醒了點，腦袋開始能夠轉過去了，不過還是舌頭有點打結的感覺，「回來香港，又能見到你了。」

「也是。」他笑道，「我差不多要去拍下一場了，你今天加油啊。」

「你也是。」鴻鈞回答道，「我先去補眠。」

「嗯。」聽見了小歌手這樣說道，他猶豫了半秒，思索應對，卻等話到了嘴邊的時候，話筒另一段傳來的聲音早已是鴻鈞打呼的聲音。

他輕輕一笑，低聲道了句「晚安」才掛線。

※

4.鏗鈞：

「起床了肥豬。」廷鏗感到有誰在搖動自己的身體，打了個哈欠便睜開疲乏的雙眼，看見的是鴻鈞晃動的影子。

「你才是肥豬！」不滿地回嗆，他一把掌打在鴻鈞的後腦，「二十四小時都在睡睡睡，還不是肥豬。」

「好痛啊胖豬！」鴻鈞撇嘴抱怨道，摸摸腦袋瓜露出一個可憐的模樣。

「怎會痛啊，我根本沒用力？」廷鏗皺眉，還是坐了起來，「轉身，讓我看看你的後腦。」

撫上鴻鈞的後腦，他並沒有見到對方脣上閃過的一抹奸笑。

「為了賠罪，阿佛你今天要送我禮物，嘻嘻。」

廷鏗只能苦笑。

這傢夥真的是啊，逼人送禮物，煩死人了。

不過誰叫自己喜歡他呢......

※

+1

宇亨#2：

潘榮亨總覺得有甚麼東西在抖動，躺臥的自己睡得不太舒服，不情不願地睜開了眼睛，伸了個懶腰，隨即因為姿態的轉變而嚇得大叫出聲。

他感到自己的後庭有甚麼東西在跳動，隨著自己姿態的轉換似乎頂得更深了，頂到敏感的一點。

「杜天宇！」他驚呼，本來想要像個男子漢般雄赳赳地責罵對方，可脫口而出的比較像是小女生的嬌嘆，「你這個－－啊！」

說到嘴邊的辱罵被他硬生生吞了下去，取而代之的是驚嘆。杜天宇看著這樣在床上擺腰的小少爺勾脣，高舉了手上的遙控器。

「看，只需要這個小玩具便可以把你弄得欲仙欲死，真是條可憐蟲。」話音未落，便把震動幅度狠狠地調教至最大。

潘榮亨的睡意全消，心裡泛起了悸動，瞌睡被慾望取替。

他更肆意擺動腰肢，想要引誘杜天宇墮落。

※


	2. Breakfast

One Day -- Breakfast

1\. 宇亨

「早安啊天宇。」潘榮亨甜甜一笑，甜美的笑容諷刺地和他現在的浪蕩表現完全相反，「要吃早餐嗎？」

他一絲不掛，跨坐在杜天宇的腿上，睫毛低垂，朱唇微啓。

「當然要吃。」杜天宇狡猾一笑，「夥計，麻煩要一客新鮮的潘榮亨。」

「要喝些甚麼嗎？」亨少一頓，然後補上了一句，「牛奶嗎？」

「不。」他回答，笑得更加燦爛了，「想要潘榮亨喝我的牛奶。」

潘榮亨一笑，正想要俯身滿足情人，卻被對方阻止了。

「等等，夥計。」他道：「還是想要加兩隻蛋。」

亨少舔了舔嘴脣。

「沒問題。」他輕輕吻上杜天宇的脣角，「也要香腸嗎？」

「好啊，加一根法蘭克福香腸。」

潘榮亨魅惑一笑。

「一客All-day breakfast，馬上來。」

※

2.馬石

晶晶覺得今天的養子特別古怪。

不用駕車開工的日子，小馬不到日上三竿，在晶晶不打不閙的情況下幾乎不會主動起床。可今天八點沒到晶晶便聽到小馬爬起床的聲音——那孩子，還要在忙亂之中撞跌了許多東西，教已經睡得不太好的晶晶驚醒了——然後是他急急忙忙沖出門的聲響。不一會兒，他又回家了。晶晶聽到大門被人毫不溫柔地關上的聲音之後，傳來的便是小馬的穿著人字拖走路的聲音，以及從客廳傳來的、膠袋嘶嘶沙沙的聲響。

晶晶躺在床上翻了個身，明明已經醒了，卻也不太想爬起來，反正她知道如果自己出去外面的話自家兒子又會忙著招呼自己，沒空花時間做他現在做的事情——他在做什麽事情也好，晶晶不想過問，他開心便好。

她閉上了眼，睡意再次襲來，在睡魔捲去自己意識之前她被小馬的驚呼再次驚醒，接著傳入耳中的是一句髒話，明顯出自自家兒子口中。

跟著聽到的是廚房傳來金屬撞擊地面，以及瓷器碎裂的聲音。

晶晶躺在床上嘆了口氣，本想跳下床前去察看發生何事，卻聽到了另一把聲音傳來——是石敢當的聲音。畢竟房門緊閉著，她無法聽到精靈在說什麽，只隱約聽到他溫婉的聲音。

她聽到石敢當驚叫了聲，不是出於惶恐害怕，而是有點兒吃驚的驚呼，接著傳進晶晶耳中的是小馬的慘叫聲。

兩個長不大的孩子，大概又在打鬧了吧。她搖搖頭，嘴角卻不禁上翹。

※

「小馬，你在做什麽？」馬季看著一地的陶瓷碎片和散落一地的金屬煮食器具，正在惆悵之際，卻突然聽到身後傳來石敢當的聲音，差點嚇了一跳。

「沒什麽。」他搖搖頭，蹲下來，想要撿起碎片，卻被石敢當抓住了手腕。

「會受傷的。」石敢當的眼眸盯著自己的眸，眼神相當熾熱。馬季遲疑了幾秒，覺得自己快要沉溺於精靈的眸中。石敢當揮了揮手，碎片在空中拼合，恢復到昔日未被打破的模樣，廚房器具也回歸到原來的位置。

「這樣做的話，不怕消耗靈力？」小馬問道。石敢當微笑，搖搖頭。

「本尊不怕，本尊只要小馬不受傷便可以了。 」

小馬盯著石敢當。精靈看著這樣目不轉睛地注視自己的人類，歪了歪頭，可愛的行徑嚇了小馬個措手不及。他衝著石敢當微微一笑，突然從後環抱精靈的腰肢，嚇得對方一個驚呼。

大抵不習慣人類突然的親密舉動，精靈反射性地用手肘一頂，讓小馬吃吃叫痛。

「石敢當你！」他大叫，「難得晨早爬起來煮早餐給你吃，你居然謀殺親夫？」

「媽媽會聽見的，小聲點。」石敢當的雙頰刷紅，「親什麽夫啊……」

「你也叫我媽做媽媽了，也不差嫁給我了啊。」小馬壞笑，把石敢當擁得更緊了，「精靈老婆大人。」

※

3.明鈞

鴻鈞嗅到了什麽讓人食指大動的香味，嘴角不禁微微上翹，一睜開眼睛發現自己正躺在大床上。他盯著天花板，思索了半秒，才記起自己並不在自家－－他在男友的家中過夜。慵懶地踢開了被子，鴻鈞打了個哈欠，慢條斯理地爬下牀，光著腳丫沿著食物的香氣走著，最後到達了廚房。

他看著正在煎炒早餐的馬國明背影，笑意更濃了。

「早。」鴻鈞一把從後抱著了馬國明，頭枕在情人的頸窩。他感到情人全身顫動了一下，旋即聽到他愉悅的笑聲。

「早。」他回答道，「早餐快煮好了，你在外面等一等好了。」

鴻鈞搖搖頭——儘管他知道情人看不見，依然堅持這樣做——道，「我不要，我要黏著你。」

「好吧，樹熊君。」傳進耳畔的是馬國明寵溺的笑聲，「我煮好早餐之後，我們一起出去吃吧。」

※

4\. 鏗鈞

冰島。

Alfred拍了張食物的照片，低下頭觸控著電話，把這張圖發上社交網站。挑選濾鏡的同時，他感到有誰搭上了自己的肩膀，右肩傳來溫熱的觸感。Hubert把頭枕了在自己的右肩上，輕輕吻上Alfred的脖。

「幹嘛這麽黏人？」他問道，伸手抓住了Hubert搭在自己身上的手，感到對方這時纏得自己更緊了。

「因爲回港之後便不可以這樣光明正大地纏著你嘛。」Hubert悶悶不樂地説道。

「傻瓜。」他寵溺一笑，「來吃早餐吧。」

「對了阿佛。」Hubert問道，「今天我們去哪裏？」

「今天我們去博物館。」Alfred回答，「Reykjavik的博物館，Hið Íslenzka Reðasafn。」

「Hi......Hið......什麽？ 」Hubert想要嘗試模仿Alfred的發出的音節，卻完全不成功。冰島語讓他張口結舌。

他回到座位，低下頭切著煎蛋，並沒有看見Alfred嘴角狡猾的一笑。

「到了你便知道。」

The Icelandic Phallological Museum，他們要去看這個。

冰島陰莖博物館。

※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那個冰島OO博物館很久之前已經聽過，在冰島首都Reykjavik雷克雅未克  
> 之前聽到鏗鈞二人去冰島之後已經在腦補他們去過這個地方哈哈哈
> 
> 看了一下網頁發現還有套子買www腦補他們現買現用（喂  
> 不過一個要一千冰島克朗，換算港幣（剛查了）是差不多$80，挺貴的  
> 還有第二張圖片的OO平底鍋  
> 還發現有OO海綿和OO開瓶器，真的大開眼界


	3. 黑白

※

宇亨：

「你覺得我穿白色還是黑色比較好看？」

「不穿最好看。」杜天宇逼近潘榮亨，狡猾一笑。

「我很認真的杜天——啊！」

馬石：

「小馬，本尊穿白色還是黑色比較好看？」

「發姣啊你，怎麽這樣問？」小馬瞪著穿了黑色的石敢當，突然感到毛骨悚然，有種豪仔的既視感，嚇得他搖搖頭，「白色，白色好。」

「白色？」石敢當試探性地問道。

「對啊，你穿白色……」小馬遲疑了幾秒，猶豫一番之後還是讓到了嘴邊的話吐出：「你穿白色很好看。」

你穿什麽也很好看的啦，其實。

明鈞：

「馬明，我穿白色還是黑色比較好看？」

馬國明頓了頓，瞄了瞄情人手上的兩套西裝，猶豫了半秒。

「白色吧。」他道。

「爲什麽？」鴻鈞眨了眨眼，疑惑地問道。

因爲，白色是新娘的顔色嘛……

他看著自己連著披風的西裝，咧嘴一笑。

是吸血鬼的新娘。

鏗鈞：

「我穿白色還是黑色比較好看？」

「黑色。」

「欸？」鴻鈞把兩件羽絨拼在身前，對著全身鏡照來照去，「可是我覺得白色比較——」

「那麽白色比較好看吧。」廷鏗苦笑道，鴻鈞已經花了差不多一小時挑衣服了，明明只是去一個旅行，爲什麽還可以花這麽多時間在打扮身上？

「可是白色顯得我胖。」鴻鈞撇嘴。廷鏗快要忍不住昏過去了，雖然他很疼愛這小歌星，不過他再這樣下去大概自己快要失控掐死對方。

「當心穿白色會隱藏在雪景之中，我會找不到你啊，北極熊。」

「可是我不喜歡黑色那件……」

不喜歡你又帶過來？廷鏗覺得自己的理智快要崩塌。

「拿著。」他脫下了身上的迷彩色羽絨，塞給鴻鈞。鴻鈞把手上的兩件羽絨擱在床上，接過廷鏗的一件羽絨，「煩死了，你穿我的那件，我穿你白色那件，好了吧？」


	4. 表白

※

1\. 明鈞

「我喜歡你。」鴻鈞輸入了這四個字，然後瞪著手機螢幕思索了一會，搖搖頭還是決定刪去這幾個字。他倚在沙發上嘆了口氣，有點惆悵。  
今天是五月二十日，身邊不少的人也借著這個機會向喜歡的人表白心跡，網絡上都是大大小小的賀圖帖文，連網絡漫畫的主題也變成了表白的520主題。

他並不是一個這樣害羞的人，但是面對對方的時候，他平時的勇氣又不知道跑哪裏去了，欲言又止，總是說不出心底話。

「520快樂。」鴻鈞又輸入了這幾個字，還是搖了搖頭，這句話根本沒什麽意思，還是不要這樣說吧……

「我愛你。」鴻鈞想了想，看著熒幕上黑色的三字居然臉頰有點發燙，正想要刪除這句話之際，他的頭像旁邊顯示了對方上綫了，嚇得本來想刪去已輸入文字的小歌手錯手按了發送鍵。鴻鈞驚呼了聲，手忙腳亂之際把電話摔倒在地。他扔開抱著的抱枕，匆匆跳下沙發想要撿起手機，卻發現手機因爲一摔而停了在剛才的畫面，怎麽按也沒反應。他心急如焚，想要刪除訊息又來不及刪除，對方早已上綫，大概已經讀到了自己的訊息。他想要找個地洞把自己活埋，以後不再出來了。

好不容易才把手機重新啓動，捧著手機的雙手顫抖，等待載入主畫面。手機品牌的標誌閃了閃，然後彈出來的是對方的訊息。

他戰戰兢兢地點開訊息，已經做好了被人拒絕封鎖的心理準備。

「就算突然對我表白我也不會送外賣的啊，我在拍劇啊。」  
「不過可以外送晚餐就是了。」  
「晚餐吃勿演懶肉實小辣凍鏈茶小田？」  
「Understand Ma外賣速遞服務不是誰也可以享受的啊。」  
「誰叫我也喜歡你。」

2\. 馬石

「520快樂。」小馬突然開口道。石敢當瞧著人類眨了眨眼，表情有點疑惑，似乎是聼不懂對方的話語。

「什麽？」他看著小馬，大惑不解地問道。

小馬嘆了口氣。他總是忘記自己喜歡的那個人可是一隻幾千嵗的石精靈，還要沉睡了千百年，聼不懂現代的話語是家常便飯。

「我是說，我喜歡你。」耳根微微泛紅，他大聲嚷道，似乎這樣做能夠讓自己的尷尬減半。真的是啊，這樣的話他怎麽說得出口，偏偏婉轉的話語石敢當又聼不懂，只能直接表白。

「哦！」石敢當的眼眸閃過一抹精光，小馬本來以爲對方會因爲自己直白的表白而露出羞澀的神色，可卻沒有，正在疑惑之際精靈又開口説話了：「本尊也很喜歡小馬，本尊也喜歡媽媽、喜歡啤啤、喜歡有爲兄、喜歡……」

他頓了一頓，歪了歪頭思索還有誰未被提及。看著小精靈陷入了沉思的側臉，小馬只能苦笑怎麽自己愛上了個如此遲鈍的傢伙，伸手抓住了石敢當的衣領便是一個俯身，吻上對方的唇。

比起説話，他更是個行動派。

雖然蜻蜓點水的一吻過後，小馬被石敢當驚呼著推開，可是能夠一親對方芳澤，又能夠看到小精靈難得羞澀的模樣，他可是覺得什麽也值得。

3\. 宇亨

「趁著520，把心底話向喜歡的人表白清楚吧。」

賊王看著這樣的廣告標語，不禁嗤鼻一笑。

愛是做出來的，不是說出來的。

打開家門之際，發現潘榮亨穿戴得性感漂亮，攤在沙發等待自己歸家的時候，杜天宇知道自己沒有選錯情人。

看起來他們都同意愛是要做的，不是說的。

當然……口部的運動，有時候也不錯，只不過他心目中的口部運動容不下説話的空間就是。

——整個含了進去，還怎能説話？

4.鏗鈞

「咦，你來了？」Alfred看見推開門走進診療室的來者居然是Hubert，有點驚訝，「我還有個預約，替他看完之後我們才去吃飯，你在外面等我？」

Hubert露出狡猾的微笑，關上了門。

「預約的客人是我啊，許牙醫。」他道，從後抱上情人，「你看，我就是這個編號5201314的客人啊。」

他把診療卡塞到Alfred的鼻子前晃來晃去，生怕對方看不見。

「啊，原來就是你，難怪編號這麽古怪，從1字開首突然跳了去5字開首。」Alfred彈了彈情人的額角，寵溺一笑，又不禁搖了搖頭，「就是為了個無聊編號跑去打擾我的牙科助理，真是的。」

「人家很樂意配合我啊。」Hubert的嘴角再次上翹，親了親情人的臉頰，「我還叫她提早下班，所以整個診所都只有我們啊。」

Alfred咧嘴一笑，拉著情人的領帶便是一個深吻。

「我也愛你。」他低喃。


End file.
